guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Canthan New Year 2007
Event Date Since Chinese New Year is on February 17 (if I recall correctly) and ANet is throwing up screenshots at their site already, I think it would be a fair assumption to say that Canthan New Year will also centre around this day, what with the Asian themes and all. I'm adding it to the page as a temporary thing, to be edited later if necessary. -- Elveh 17:25, 8 February 2007 (CST) :Considering they're talking about using firecrackers and stuff to scare off the nian, it's definitely the Lunar New Year. Kessel 08:19, 9 February 2007 (CST) :This year, Chinese new year is on the 18th. Rollerbeatles in Cantha, the plot thickens. LOL--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 18:27, 8 February 2007 (CST) Wouldn't it be really cool if we could make a huge conga line in LA look like a Dragon Dance? That'd be sweet as. 132.203.83.38 09:47, 11 February 2007 (CST) AHH! More event items. My mule is full of past event items already. Meh, it's short event so I have a reason not to obtain a stack of each item. --8765 15:02, 14 February 2007 (CST) Do we have to collect all of the listed items to get - uh - prizes?139.147.136.205 20:00, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::Friday I have no school due to "Proffesional Development" aka the teachers all get together and talk about how to make our school better. And Monday, well I think thats a holiday or something, cause no school then eigther. Time to have a 4-day weekend of nothing but Guild Wars, grabbing food that is stashed in my room, and using the restroom across the hall. YAY ME!!! 67.162.181.200 16:30, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::: I sincerely hope you know that monday is president's day.........--Dross 17:38, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::::I guess it depends on your nationality. For example, Monday is some silly useless statutory holiday here in Alberta, Canada: "Family Day" (and "Heritage Day" everywhere else in Canada). It is also often preceded by a two-day break (Thursday/Friday) for students in the primary and secondary school systems for the purpose of teachers having their Professional Development thing on. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 17:48, 15 February 2007 (CST) Festival Hat Awesome! It's a Lion Dance costume! Woot! http://www.guildwars.com/gallery/screenshots/canthannewyear/cnewyear-scr004.php And for those who don't know what a lion dance is: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lion_dance 132.203.83.38 19:37, 8 February 2007 (CST) One thing i'm wondering about the hat is this: how do we get it? or is that info not yet availible?--69.143.6.8 16:13, 16 February 2007 (CST) It's some dragon head, as they usually do with carnaval or newyear. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 16:59, 16 February 2007 (CST) As 132.203.83.38 already said, it's a lion's head, not a dragon's head. Now if only they gave you a special dance animation while you were wearing it... *sigh* now THAT would be awesome :) 203.214.74.56 17:38, 16 February 2007 (CST) :I'm sick of telling ignorant people it's a LION. The worst is when they argue with me. Stupid people, even my guild argued me about it, they said it was a frog of all things. Why? Cause it's green they said. Idiots I say! Oh man, a special /dance emote while wearing it would be sooooo awesome! 132.203.83.38 16:44, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::I'm pretty sick of it too. I've already had to fix the page twice. Now, I don't necessarily expect people to check my userpage, but it says I'm a native Chinese there, and doesn't that say something about me knowing what I'm talking about? — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 23:52, 17 February 2007 (CST) Anet Actually Listens Isn't it nice to see that Anet actually listens to user suggestions? I'm reading the description for the activities and, while I can't point to the exact link on the Guru where I saw them, I know that at least two of them seem to be based off of user suggestions. Props to Anet on this one! FlameoutAlchemist 22:23, 8 February 2007 (CST) :Don't assume causality between the two. Just because a game element matches a user suggestion, doesn't mean that the suggestion resulted in Anet including it in the game. Coincidence is the word.--Ninjatek 14:51, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::True, but at this point I'd rather believe that they actually listen to the players every once in a while. It may be coincidence, but I don't think we were ignored on this one either. FlameoutAlchemist 02:16, 18 February 2007 (CST) Year's beginning With the Mouvelian Calendar, Canthan Calendar, and Dynastic Reckoning, does it irk anyone else that Cantha explicitly starts its years later than everyone else? Also, does it make sense, seeing as each Calendar's day one is the first day of spring? -- Dashface 07:10, 9 February 2007 (CST) :Lunar New Year is supposed to represent the beginning of spring, but it doesn't always fall in line with the spring equinox. Does that bother you? — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 12:43, 15 February 2007 (CST) Well, answer me this. Does it irk you that Chinese New Year follows the Lunar Calendar? If the answer is no, then it's a moot point. 132.203.83.38 20:09, 9 February 2007 (CST) :I think the problem isn't that it follows the lunar calendar, but that it was strongly implied that the Canthan Calendar synchs up perfectly with the Mouvelian Calendar and Dynastic Reckoning (although I believe it was only explicitly stated that each set of three Canthan months corresponds to one of the Mouvelian seasons, which does not preclude the possibilty of an offset). The Tyrian year is already established as not corresponding to real-world time (Wintersday and Halloween fell on different real-world dates last year), so the Canthan New Year event taking place on the weekend of or first weekend after Asia's lunar new year is not an issue. -- Gordon Ecker 20:30, 9 February 2007 (CST) :What Gordon Ecker said. Also, it does not irk me that Chinese New Year follows the Lunar Calendar, 'cause it's not like they said to themselves, "Let's start our year on a different month just so that we can attend two parties!" -- Dashface 21:53, 11 February 2007 (CST) Similar? If you read about Dragon Festival 2006 with the Chaos Rifts and look closely at the picture with the chefs, there is a Chaos Rift. -X H K http://www.guildwars.com/gallery/screenshots/canthannewyear/cnewyear-scr006.php :I guess C4's going to involve Dhuum and / or Menzies. -- Gordon Ecker 21:15, 10 February 2007 (CST) ::Hello The Fury. I'll enjoy seeing him suffer. -X H K :::Well the Fury is dead. But maybe the "Celestial Pig" is a demon or something. Like The Hunger's brother! Hahaha. 132.203.83.38 09:49, 11 February 2007 (CST) ::::The Unseen is alive and well though. They could also use one of those giant Abyssals from one of the trailers that got cut from Nightfall before release. -- Gordon Ecker 20:42, 11 February 2007 (CST) One thing that bugs me For all the items we have to gather for the celestial Feast, are we gonna have to go through all the campaigns gathering this stuff, or are they gonna place monsters that drop them on Shing Jea itself? Archmaster936 18:07 14, February 2007 :Whoa, they're pulling out all those obscure and useless Collector Items that noone ever collects! Well, props for that. Unfortunately there will be a HUGE increase in Farming and newbie scamming due to this event, at least temporarily! That's never good -.- Entropy 21:03, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::I want to know how they expect people to get Icy Lodestones when they only drop in pre-searing. - Desbreko 00:00, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::You could always just make a Pre-Searing character, farm the stuff, then get a friend hold the stuff and move onto Post-Searing. Well, in any case, I'm also very curious if each collector expects ALL the items at one time, or if it works smiliar to the Dwayna Vs Grenth candy cane donation system. Because if it's all of the items at once....my goodness. Another festival spent farming, yes? - VoteForGwen 00:09, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::::Well... I did it and got myself a Iridescent Griffon Wing, a Tangled Seed, a Fiery Crest and a Smoking Remains. Nothing happend yet. :::::The event does not start until noon PST, so the chefs will not give tokens in exchange for items until that time. Until then, keep on farming. :D — Gares 09:29, 16 February 2007 (CST) Checking the receipies, some can be completed by collecting items from single campaigns, while some others are complex and require mixing campaigns / getting to elite areas. Fun for beginners and experts alike! Alaris Blood Raven 14:16, 16 February 2007 (CST) So no ingredients = No Hat, correct? :I think that's not correct. You'll get a hat for attending Qanar 13:27, 15 February 2007 (CST) :My thought/hope is that this will be cooperative holiday. That is, as long as for each item, *someone* in the district has it, then the dish will be created, and the pig satisfied. Then those who want to ensure they get a hat (like me) will get at least one of each item. Others can bring a few to try and help out and hope that others will make up for the things they are missing in the district. (Again, no proof, but this is my guess how it will work.) - Lord Ehzed 14:17, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::that IS a good idea! -Kumdori 18:32, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::Oh, goodie! Leachers! I, for one, will be out there farming. - Zaros 06:44, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::::OK, just to settle this once and for all here is a quote from the Guild Wars website page about the event: The Celestial Feast will give players the chance to participate in a cooking competition as they help chefs from across Cantha prepare various dishes for the five-course feast to be presented to the Celestial Pig. Will the chefs acquire all the necessary ingredients for their culinary masterpieces? If not, their dishes will surely fail to please the Celestial Pig. Chefs will reward player generosity with Lunar Tokens, while the Celestial Pig will reward everyone for each properly prepared dish. In other words, while there is a benefit to collecting the recipe items, it is not required to do so to obtain a hat. Cynical 09:25, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::::: Yeah, just like the dragon festival where the emperor rewarded everyone with hats whether they had orbs or not. Glad thats settled once and for all. I wouldn't be so quick to state that you know the exact mechanics of the festival, there may be a lot of angry people on sunday when they find out that they dont have the items needed to get a hat. Of course I dont know either, but its definitely not known for sure how the hats work. ::::::That is where you are wrong. You needed to have 250 jade Wind Orbs in order to get a Dragon Hat (see Dragon Mask). A more apropriate comparison would be what was done for Wintersday 2006, where you could get something extra for having Candy cane Shards, but didn't need them to get a hat. --Curse You 00:21, 17 February 2007 (CST) :::::::Your sarcasm detector has failed you ::::::::I hardly ever turn the darn thing on... --Curse You 03:55, 17 February 2007 (CST) Only in Factions? This event only happens in Factions -- although a Prophecies city (Lions's Arch) and a Nightfall city (Kamadan) have been redecorated for the event, all of the quests/items will only be available in the Factions city, correct? Banaticus 15:50, 16 February 2007 (CST) :Anet's bread and butter are NF and Proph. So that's why they are in those 2 campaigns. Yes, it will be in Shing Jea. --SBR 15:52, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::If you're interested in entering the rollerbeetle race, there is a NPC in Lion's Arch so you don't have to head to Shing Jea to at least experience that event. I'm not sure about nightfall though since I don't have that campaign.--SavageX 19:28, 16 February 2007 (CST) :::Yes, there is one in kamadaan as well. You don't have to fret, nightfall only players, you can join in the race as well... just can't do too much with the tokens!Spectre100 01:26, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::::So, I can now join the rollerbeetle races, get tokens and trade them in for fortunes. But can I get a hat? Banaticus 06:16, 17 February 2007 (CST) :::::Hat's will be there during the final event on Sunday and Monday (I just added the times to the article) Qanar 06:31, 17 February 2007 (CST) Astrological Signs What's the deal with the signs the Astrologer gives out? I know that my sign according to the Chinese Zodiac is Serpent/Snake, but my ranger is apparently a Pig. Also, Guild Wars has been out only 18 months, but I heard people saying they were Tigers, Roosters, and Horses; this adds up to at least 4 signs, and GW has been out for 3 years (beginning of '05, all of '06, and now '07). Does your sign have to do with how many months old your character is? :One possible solution is that there are 12 signs, one for each month, and your character recieves the sign of the month he/she was 'born' in. Both my monk and rit were created in may (monk 2005, rit 2006), and they both are rabbits. If noone else does so, I'll do some further testing tomorrow. —[Adul] 18:20, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::That makes sense. my ranger is 12 months old and is a pig. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 19:59, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::That's not really how chinese zodiac signs work though; guess Anet didn't follow the way it works. FYI new characters created are Rats. -76.166.23.65 03:52, 17 February 2007 (CST) :::Just remember that this is a fantasy game, and the event isn't Chinese new year, but Canthan, even if it was based on Chinese traditions. —[Adul] 06:13, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::::Also, about the month thing, there actually IS A zodiac per month... (only thing I remember is that November is Horse since I was born in November) :::::The character I created January 31 this year was a Pig. And yes, the animals govern cycles of 12 years, 12 months, AND 12 2-hour periods per day. A cycle of the 5 elements also govern over periods of 2 years each, for, um, endless possibilities! — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 16:20, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Keep in mind, as far as the game NPCs are concerned, your character is a lot older than one or two years. Keeping with the in-game lore, your toon would be late teens at the youngest.--Sykoone 16:47, 17 February 2007 (CST) The Celestial Feast So what do these guys give you if you collect the things they ask for and how many of each item is needed? - Chrisworld 17:11, 16 February 2007 (CST) :I've approached two of the chefs that I collected stuff for prior to the event opening, and they still give me the same babble. So as yet, nothing.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 21:38, 16 February 2007 (CST) Gaile Grey said a district that is able to make all 5 items will receive something extra (besides the hat) when the finale happens. --Jogden 02:13, 18 February 2007 (CST) :I'm guessing this is what's required to obtain the miniature pigs. -- Gordon Ecker 03:14, 18 February 2007 (CST) Fortune Teller If you have access to Lion's Arch DO NOT TRADE your Lunar Tokens with the Lunar Fortune Giver. Why? > Chrisworld 01:35, 17 February 2007 (CST) :Is there some kind of bug? -- Gordon Ecker 01:36, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::It is MUCH better to play Rock, Paper, Scissors with Lucky Hochei than to give 3 Lunar Tokens to the Lunar Fortune Giver in Shing Jea Monastery and get only ONE Fortune. You can play 3 times and win anywhere from 0-3 Fortunes AND 0-3 Sugary Blue Drinks. [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 02:47, 17 February 2007 (CST) The only downside to this is the time it takes to play many matches of Rock, Paper, Scissors. But some people simply have no patience... -- Quizer 12:08, 17 February 2007 (CST) Event time on Article On the article the pig first arrives 12:01 p.m. when on the site it says "Sunday, February 18th, where special events take place every three hours starting at 12:01 a.m. PST (8:01 GMT), with the final event beginning at 12:01 PST (8:01 GMT) on Monday, February 19" so it needs sorting out. Lucky Hochei & Lunar Fortune Giver ppl have junked up the NPC section with notes on these 2 npcs when its covered on their seperate stubs. ::Umm yeah... it should be noted on the MAIN page that there are IMPORTANT differences between the two NPC's and ways to use the Tokens. People who have the time/inclination should know about the option ASAP... and not have to look on the separate stubs to find out (or perhaps to even MISS this important info) that the Lunar Fortune Giver is not the only way (or possibly even the BEST way) to use Tokens. [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 18:59, 17 February 2007 (CST) Race Glitch In the rollerbeetle race, is anyone having a glitch to where right when the gates open it teleports you to the end? This has happened twice now. I don't have an Screenie of it but if it happens again ill take a few pics. Stevo101 10:45, 17 February 2007 (CST) :I've never seen that happen... Do you win when it does that? Or do you just sit there?--Timeoffire45 11:43, 17 February 2007 (CST) ;ive won everytime it's happen so idk Stevo101 11:47, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::ROFL 132.203.83.38 16:46, 17 February 2007 (CST) Something is seriously wrong with the times The times in the chart make no sense at all. They start on Sunday morning at midnight (PST) and go on for 9 hours. Then there's a 27 hour jump forward to Monday afternoon which goes on for 9 hours. Then things go back in time 27 hours to midnight again. What the heck? I'll see if I can sort this all out. Shinmawa 12:34, 17 February 2007 (CST) :I think I got the current table fixed, but it wasn't clear by what it says on the guild wars site if the Pig will continue to descend every three hours until noon on Monday, so I didn't add additional slots for the Monday final event. Shinmawa 12:44, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::I don't know if you're talking about my times, but I made the original table. Then someone started editing them for the colors and EST. I'm not sure if they're correct now because I'm not used to AM/PM. Therefor I filled them in in 24.00 style (Got the original hours from guildwars.com. You could always go back to the original if mine's right :-) Qanar 13:44, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::::Unfortunately, yours wasn't quite correct either. The guild wars site said "12:01 am", that's 00:01, not noon. Shinmawa 14:29, 17 February 2007 (CST) :::::Lol, sorry then :-) Qanar 14:40, 17 February 2007 (CST) :::Someone should add CST and reorder the times by location, like from east to west. It is still a little confusing to look at. B.N 14:18, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::::They are already sorted west to east. Shinmawa 14:29, 17 February 2007 (CST) No MTN time? =( - [[User:Entice789|'Entice789']] (Talk | ) 22:32, 17 February 2007 (CST) Proposed Page Move I admire the optimism of the person who proposed to change the page name to "Canthan New Year 2007" but I think we should cross that bridge when we get to it. Seva :Yes, move it. Poke 16:37, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::Future proofing is always a good idea. 132.203.83.38 16:46, 17 February 2007 (CST) :::The fact of the matter is that all the other event pages (except Day of the Tengu) have been split up with one for each year. There was a Wintersday 2005 article before it was even certain that there would be a Wintersday 2006. This article needs to be about the idea of Canthan New Year, and have a separate article for this year's festivities. --Curse You 17:07, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::::Good thinking. 132.203.83.38 17:44, 17 February 2007 (CST) Pig is here :::::Everyone in my district just got a pig. Im guessing for completing all 5 dishes. I also got 16 red gift bags. Gandorf 03:03, 18 February 2007 (CST) Ditto. Was in dis 32. Unknown is if dish completion is a factor or not. Did all distrists get pets, or just some? Yamagawa 03:18, 18 February 2007 (CST) Lion Mask You get a Lion mask if your district completes all the dishes (?). The mask is dyeable.